In certain types of textile products such as blankets, bedspreads and the like, it is frequently highly desirable to provide an embossed surface on such textile products for enhancing their commercial appeal. Such an embossing operation is generally carried out by subjecting the textile material to a teazeling or napping operation to remove the nap or file from specific surface portions of the textile material. It is well known, however, that in such an embossing operation in which the textile material is teazeled or napped, it is extremely difficult to remove such nap or pile from the cloth without effecting the other areas of the textile material thereby producing an embossed product having a finished surface of less than the desired commercial quality.